The invention relates to a pressure force sensor, in particular for the detection and control of wheel braking forces in connection with electro-mechanical brake systems for motor vehicles.
In connection with a brake device for motor vehicles known from EP 0 566 133 B1, the required braking force is transferred to the wheels by means of a hydraulic servo unit. The cylinder pressure generated by pushing the brake pedal down is measured in a main cylinder, and this measured value is employed as a control signal for a hydraulic control device for optimizing the braking effect.
It is necessary, in particular in connection with electro-mechanical braking systems, to detect suitable control values for optimizing the braking effect individually at each wheel, which can then be supplied to an electronic control device. With brake systems controlling the wheel brake force or respectively the wheel brake torque, it is useful to detect these wheel brake forces or respectively torque directly at the wheel, if possible.